


Государственный переворот и другие светские забавы

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Окделл пал жертвой возлияний гораздо раньше, чем Марсель Валме успел сделать его жертвой заговора. Прискорбно, но поправимо.





	Государственный переворот и другие светские забавы

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн сцены, когда Марсель в доме баронессы впервые предстает перед Ричардом в качестве графа Ченизу.

— Герцог, я положительно нетрезв, — поторопился объявить Марсель, подперев подбородок кулаком. Так было удобнее сидеть и рассматривать Окделла. Вот уж кто точно пьян без преувеличения...

— Глуп-сти, виконт, — старательно выговорило это недоразумение. 

— Граф, — равнодушно поправил Марсель, торопливо подставляя бокал под струю вина, пока герцог не выплеснул все кэналлийское на скатерть. 

Похоже, напивался Окделл моментально и меры в этом богоугодном деле не знал. Такое удобно, когда готовишь заговор, но сейчас Марсель всерьез намеревался сдать мальчишку на руки Эпинэ или хотя бы слугам и удалиться домой — отсыпаться. Окделл пал жертвой возлияний гораздо раньше, чем Марсель Валме успел сделать его жертвой заговора. Прискорбно, но поправимо. 

— Герцог, вы — замечательный собеседник, — со всей возможной искренностью заверил Марсель. — Я считаю, что таким людям, как мы с вами, следует держаться ближе друг к другу и видеться чаще. 

— Я т-тоже планировал встретиться с вами еще, — живо откликнулся Ричард. И тут же загрустил, вглядываясь в лицо светлым растерянным взглядом. Очевидно, пытался вспомнить, зачем ему дался Марсель, но не мог. 

Планировал, значит, — мстительно отметил Марсель, — а ведь мальчишка про себя уверен, что не прост. До чего забавный...

Айрис Окделл в свое время Валме ничуть не потрясла, но вот в ее братце что-то было. Неброская, по-северному блеклая красота, в которой при желании все же можно найти нечто пикантное. Марсель скучал и поэтому — находил.   
Особенно хороши были серые глаза, живые и грустные. Все остальное смажется со временем, черты лица станут грубее и тяжеловеснее, но глаза останутся прежними.   
Если у Эгмонта были такие же глаза, то неудивительно, что он так глупо отдал концы. Надо будет попросить Алву не убивать щенка... Да лишь бы только самому не угробить его раньше.

Окделл между тем перестал изучать собеседника и сосредоточился на своем бокале.

— Мы планировали нашу новую встречу, — напомнил Валме, поднимаясь с резного стула и присаживаясь на кушетку рядом с Окделлом. Прихватить мальчишку с собой на воздух, чтобы проветрился, или уложить проспаться прямо здесь?   
Вставать и самому-то не хотелось, поэтому пришлось отмести оба варианта. Кушетка была удобной, голова — неожиданно тяжелой (а ведь и правда перебрал!), а герцог — пугающе тихим. Трезвым он орал значительно энергичнее. 

— Вспомнили что-то грустное? — сочувственно поинтересовался Марсель. Пьяный серый взгляд снова непонимающе мазнул по его лицу, но и на этот вопрос ответа не последовало. 

— Не буду врать, что молчащим вы нравитесь мне меньше, но напиваться в тишине — это дурной тон, — вздохнул Марсель. — Это слишком... по-бергерски. 

На последнем слове Окделл вскинулся, сверля Марселя взглядом, полным подозрения. 

— Предатели, — веско заключил он. — Предатели предали государя и Талиг...

— Талигойю, — заботливо поправил Валме. — Или мы обсуждаем другое предательское предательство?

Начинающий обличитель с самым горестным видом зажал себе рот ладонью.   
Отчего-то стало его жалко, но Марсель с чистой душой списал это на пьяную сентиментальность. 

— Я тоже еще не привык к этим новым названиям, — смягчился он. 

Окделл протестующе мотнул головой, волосы растрепанными перьями прилипли к влажным вискам. 

— Альдо все делает правильно, — заключил он. Как будто Марсель спорил. — Альдо...

— Вернет этой стране должное величие, — торопливо подсказал Марсель, не желая смотреть, как собеседник старается осилить настолько сложное предложение.

Светлые брови сдвинулись к переносице, придавая лицу горестно-укоряющий вид, но Окделл согласно кивнул.   
Все-таки красивый. С этими его нежно алеющими скулами, упрямо сжатыми губами, неловкой смехотворной порывистостью. Хороший. Совершенно неуместный в этом доме, в этом городе, рядом с дураком Альдо Раканом.   
Зачем вы бросили этого щенка, Рокэ? Вот уж кто, предоставленный сам себе, по чистой глупости начал тащить в дом первостатейную падаль. 

— За возрождение Раканов, — решительно и неожиданно твердо выговорил Окделл, по-видимому, обдумывавший эту фразу последние минуты две. И торжественно воздел к потолку бутылку, уже не стараясь разлить вино по бокалам. 

Пить за Раканов не хотелось до тошноты. 

— За наше с вами плодотворное сотрудничество. На брудершафт, — возразил Валме, вопреки словам сжимая пальцы поверх пальцев Ричарда и принуждая вернуть бутылку на стол. 

Отчаянно хорохорящийся герцог на деле оказался нежнее молоденькой горничной. Ни капли ставшего уже было привычным напора, только податливая мягкость и опущенные ресницы. А губы горячие, сухие, обветренные.   
Впрочем, продлилось это недолго. Широкая ладонь уверенно уперлась в грудь Валме, с силой отталкивая.

— Спокойнее, — сжалился Марсель, напоследок приласкав кончиками пальцев гладкую щеку. — Я не имею обыкновения принуждать. 

— Г-раф... Виконт, я вас вызываю, — выдавил из себя Окделл, спасибо, хоть не вскочил, чтобы огласить это радостное известие, стоя во весь рост. Не устоял бы, наверняка. 

Щенок, как есть щенок. И совсем не думает отодвинуться, сбрасывая ладонь Марселя с мокрого загривка. 

— Дуэль с дружественным послом, — неодобрительно цокнул языком Марсель. — Его величество не простит. 

Перед внутренним взором Марселя предстал не прощающий дуэлей гневный Альдо, и зрелище это было весьма забавным. Но Окделл, пожалуй, не оценит. 

Вот ведь, а казалось, когда он побледнеет, то на щеках должны проступить светлые веснушки, как у сестры, но — нет. 

— Альдо поймет, он мой... друг, — неуверенно возразила поруганная пьяная невинность. Марсель от греха осторожно выпутал пальцы из чужих волос и чуть отстранился. 

— Друзья обычно не радуются рассказам о гайифских приключениях своих друзей. Считается, что это бросает тень на их... дружбу, — сочувственно пояснил Марсель. 

Побледнеть еще сильнее было затруднительно, но герцог сумел, при этом глядя на Марселя ненавидящим и смертельно обиженным взглядом. Почти трезвым. Хорошо, не почти, но гораздо более трезвым, чем ранее. Вот же нашел из чего устроить драму. 

— Тогда я убью вас прямо здесь, виконт. И... не расскажу Его Величеству, пусть отправит меня в Багерлее. 

Предложение было неплохим: отправить мальчишку отсиживаться в темнице до весны или до новой смены власти, чтобы не путался бестолково под ногами. Иметь ручного герцога та еще морока, как оказалось. Было лишь одно «но»: Марсель нужен был себе живым, хотя бы до весны. Или до смены власти. 

— Никто никого не убьет, хотя Багерлее мы с вами, конечно, посетим с ознакомительным визитом. 

— Его Величество...

— Узнает только о том, что мы с вами великолепно отужинали и завели взаимно приятное знакомство, которое собираемся поддерживать в дальнейшем, — пришлось выдержать паузу, чтобы витиеватая фраза уложилась в нетрезвой голове собеседника. — Все сохранят при себе и честь, и голову, и шпагу. И вы, мой друг, помимо прочего, вынесете из этого маленького приключения небольшой урок...

Марсель Валме не принуждает к любви тех, кто противится. Но Марсель Валме шантажирует, и цели его далеки от плотских утех, ох как далеки. 

— Если вам не понравилось, то стоит хотя бы изобразить брезгливость, чтобы собеседник не понял ваш пылающий ненавистью взгляд превратно, — с неожиданным удовольствием закончил он. 

Широкие скулы так ярко окрасились алым, словно Марсель не сказал пару насмешливых слов, а от души дал пару пощечин.   
Нет, кажется, дуэли все-таки быть вопреки здравому смыслу...

И чем этот щеголеватый дурак, Альдо, взял мальчишку? Ведь глупец и мужлан, не способный оценить красоту, если она не начинает отдавать гротеском. Но, что приятно, всецело увлеченный женщинами. Властью и женщинами, пожалуй, в таком порядке. Какая же бедная птичка согревает ему постель и терпит рядом с собой эту безвкусицу? Впрочем, не все ли равно.   
Если они соберутся драться, нужно будет предостеречь Окделла не лезть в постель к Раканам. Одним оскорблением больше — а кто еще скажет такое вслух...

Дверь распахнулась и ударила о крошечный пуфик в углу. Звук вышел громким, но глухим, впрочем, достаточным, чтоб прервать раскрывшего было рот Окделла. 

— Маршал, вы так вовремя! Знаете, герцог собирается в ближайшее время отправиться в Багерлее, и я подумываю поехать с ним. Но неужели вы оставили нашу прекрасную хозяйку в одиночестве? — Марсель разливался соловьем, глядя, как на лице Эпинэ настороженность сменяется раздражением и усталостью. Что он хотел увидеть? Почему пришел, оторвавшись от Марианны?

— Герцогу Окделлу, очевидно, сейчас стоит оказаться в своей постели, а не в Багерлее, что бы он ни совершил, — отшутился Эпинэ, но брезгливо скривил один уголок рта, взглянув на Марселя. 

Маршал тоже интересный человек, даже более забавный, чем мальчишка, но с ним нужно играть в другие игры, его не возьмешь пьяными поцелуями. Значит, будем играть. 

— Нам всем стоит оказаться в своих постелях к утру, — покорно согласился Валме, — но сейчас, я настаиваю, еще один тост. 

На брудершафт, — рассмеялся гаденький голос в голове. Нет, не сейчас. 

— За возрождение этой страны! Именно такой, как мы ее любили, — объявил Марсель, нашаривая на столе еще один, в меру грязный бокал. 

У Робера Эпинэ холодный и цепкий взгляд, очень недоверчивый, и такое усталое лицо. Забытый всеми Ричард успел выпить, пока они двое пялились друг на друга. Словно портреты в полутемной галерее: художник был прихлебателем и лжецом, и гладкие салонные картинки не передают ничего из того, что творится в душе. 

— Пусть будет так, — неожиданно резко кивнул маршал, и Марсель в ответ совершенно искренне улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза. 

Впервые за этот долгий вечер — искренне, но, кажется, не в последний раз.


End file.
